


Group Date Cafe

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Souji flirts with Yosuke at the Group date cafe
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 43





	Group Date Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I had done this years ago and just wanted to upload it on here! And don't own the properties just the story.

Group Date Cafe

The schools group date cafe was today, not that they really wanted to do this but, they had to. Well, Souji didn't mind really, in fact he really was looking forward to it. Currently they were standing around, waiting for people to come by.

But, no one was stopping by at all. They were trying to get people but, they weren't coming. Souji ans Yukiko were by the door, trying to get their attention but, they just walked on by. Souji shook his head, he didn't think that this would be all that popular.

All that were their were, Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji, and some other guy.

Yosuke groaned, "no ones stopping by. I knew this would be lame."

"Well, we'll just have to make the most out of it with the five of us." Souji said, smiling.

"We have four guy, and two girls. What should we do?"

They all looked over at each other, and Yosuke looked frantic. "H-hey, i'm not gonna sit on the girls side." Yosuke complained.

Souji rolled his eyes, and went over to sit on the girl side of the table. "I will. No big deal." Souji shrugged.

"What?" Yosuke was shocked. Then shook his head. "Man, you always surprise me." Then he and Kanji sat on the guys side, while the girls sat by Souji on the girls side.

They were silent for an uncomfortable minute, then Kanji spoke up. "Actually, what the hell is this?"

"A mock group date cafe." Yosuke sulked, and Souji found it adorable. Souji had always thought Yosuke was cute, he had a crush on the brunette, but no one knew about it. Souji smiled in Yosuke's direction, he was gonna use this as his chance to flirt with him.

Not that he hasn't before but, he doubted Yosuke even noticed his advances. Or, maybe he did, at times it seemed as if Yosuke was also flirting back. But, maybe that was just his hopes.

"Hey senpai how you doin-" Rise came to the door, and noticed that practically no one was in there. "Never mind." Rise gave a nervous giggle and ran off. Souji sighed, he expected that.

"I guess i'll start." The guy said. "So, where are you from?" They all gave him a look, that says to shut up, he gave a nervous chuckle.

Yosuke cleared his throat. "So. Yukiko. Who do you like here in this room?" She looked shocked by the sudden question directed at her.

"Um..I can't talk about that here." They girls looked to Souji for some help, and he just turned his head and shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't say that either." Chie said, looking ready to hurt Yosuke for asking her the question. Yosuke gulped.

It was Chie's turn to ask a question so, she picked Kanji. ""Knaji what's you're type?"

Kanji looked up, and blushed a little. "I-i guess, someone mysterious. And who's down to earth."

"Yeah." Yosuke drawled. "I wonder who you are talking about." Yosuke snorted.

Souji chuckled, it was obvious. He was talking about Naoto.

Yosuke turned to Souji. "Your turn, who's more your type?"

Souji looked at him, and smiled. It was a seductive smile, and Yosuke caught on and blushed. Then Souji said, "Youske." that just made Yosuke blush header but, he tried to hide it.

Yosuke chuckled a little, nervously. "O-okay man, we all know you're good at acting, but you're kinda freaking me out." But, even as he said this, he looked at Souji, and Yosuke didn't think he was really kidding when he said that. And Souji was still giving him that same smile.

The others turned to looked at him, shocked, but he just shrugged. So, he was gay, he didn't really care if they knew or not, he wasn't ashamed of it. Besides, he has been for a while now, and never really made an attempt to hide it either.

Souji did not take his eyes off of Yosuke either, and Yosuke looked away, embarrassed. Souji loved the way he looked when he blushed, it made him even more attractive, if that's even possible.

"This sucks." Kanji said, looking down.

"It does." Yosuke agreed, frowning.

Souji was starting to feel hot, from flirting with with his crush, he shifted uncomfortably. He need to get cool down a little, so he stood up and smiled at everyone. "I'm gonna go use the rest room." He waved to them, and they nodded.

Yosuke watched him as he walked out, wandering if Souji was serious, about what he said. Shaking his head to clears his thoughts, he stood too. "Yeah, I need to go too. I haven't went I a little while. Chie snorted. He knew what she was thinking, that he had a hard time holding it in.

"Yeah, you better go. Wouldn't want an accident." Chie said, laughing.

Yosuke growled at her and snapped. "I never had an accident, so shut up." then he walked out.

In the bathroom Souji splashed water on his warm face, shaking his silver head. What was he thinking, flirting with Yosuke like that? He couldn't help it, though, it was too tempting, and he loved the way Yosuke blushed when he said his name.

He wondered if Yosuke would ever return his feelings. He had always hoped he would, if he were to ever know how Souji felt about him.

He heard the bathroom door open, and he looked to see Yosuke standing there, looking at him intently. Yosuke moved closer.

"H-hey um.." Yosuke trailed off.

Souji tilted his head, and stared at Yosuke. "Yes, Yosuke?"

Yosuke decided to just spit the question out. "D-did you mean what you said? About me, being your type?" Yosuke took and deep breath.

"Why? I didn't think you liked guys." Souji said, curiously.

Yosuke was silent for a moment, then said. "I don't know why I wanna know, I just do. I mean...I think..I don't know." Yosuke sighed.

Souji chuckled. "Yes... I did mean it.

"Oh." Yosuke didn't know what else to say to that, so he just looked to the floor.

"How do you feel?" Souji asked, softly.

"I think, you make me feel weird things I haven't felt before. And I like being around you. I like you Souji." Yosuke said, lowly.

Souji smiled happily. "Really?"

Yosuke nodded his head. "Yeah."

Souji stepped closer to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. Then slowly a little cautiously, leaned in and kissed Yosuke. Yosuke was shocked for a second, but then responded, Souji smiled.

They were so wrapped up in the kiss, that they didn't notice the door open. Kanji was standing there, wide eyes, mouth agape. "S-senpai?" Kanji felt blood rush from his nose, he quickly covered it. They broke apart and looked at him.

"Hi Kanji." Souji said, as if nothing happened.

Kanji suddenly passed out from blood loss.

Souji chuckled, and Yosuke groaned, great. "Ah, he saw us."

Souji shook his head. "It'll be fine."

He grabbed Yosuke and kissed him again.


End file.
